


War Wounds

by Eyas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, F/F, Handcuffs, Mild OOC will be corrected in future, Militarystuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyas/pseuds/Eyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eternal conflict of darkness and light has splintered, the stalemate broken and the two armies divided into four equal quarters, each with it’s own unique colour associated of course with it’s own Colonel. The Blue army, the green army, the violet army and the jade army. Each as strong and as deadly as the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Wounds

The eternal conflict of darkness and light has splintered, the stalemate broken and the two armies divided into four equal quarters, each with it’s own unique colour associated of course with it’s own Colonel. The Blue army, the green army, the violet army and the jade army. Each as strong and as deadly as the other. 

The leader of the blue army, Colonel Vriska Serket, Veteran of Sgrub and Ex-Pir8 Captain, is in the heat of battle. Her pistol drawn and aimed at the head of a exceedingly aggravating violet pawn. She pulls the trigger, without emotion or remorse. She turns on her heel and heads deeper into the fray, cutting down green,violet and jade pawns as she goes. Not to mention...a feeeeeeeew blue pawns that may or may not have proven to be insubordinate fools. Finally she comes face to face with her prey, a human. Her long charcoal hair sticking out at odd angles below a jaunty colonels cap of her own, two large cuts have been made where Jade’s pointed white ears poke out. the difference between her own and Vriska’s though is the bright green band stretched around it. Her own is decorated with a similar band although hers is dyed a deep cerulean blue to match her blood. The girl, known as Jade, is wielding a heavy looking rifle with a bright red diamond painted just above the but. 

How Vriska made those observations in such a few short seconds before Jade turned her expert markswomanship on her she will never know. The green commander lets loose her first shot but thanks to the blue commander's uncanny luck a violet pawn stumbles into the path of the bullet giving her just enough time to maneuver out of the enemy’s line of sight. 

Meanwhile in the confines of an immaculate prison cell, the former leader of the violet army, Colonel Rose Lalonde, rests on a cot. Her neck is bound with a thin bandage holding a square of gauze against her delicate skin. An auspicious blanket was draped across the captive’s body, shielding her from the chill passing through the complex. The rest of the chamber however is barren. Heels click against the concrete just beyond the barred door, rousing the imprisoned leader from her slumber. She rolls onto her side, eyes fixed on the bars as they slowly swing open. None other than the Jade clad troll known respectively as Colonel Kanaya Maryam.

‘Apologies for my late arrival, I was delayed’ Kanaya states this with a voice Rose cannot help but adore and she hates herself for it. ‘It’s not like I was looking forward to this “session” as you like to call it.’ She retorts with a less than respectful tone. The Jade commander grins at the chance to assert exactly who is in command. She pulls back the now fully awake Rose’s blanket and pulls her to her feet. Rose’s hands are clasped behind her back, held in place by some stiff, steel cuffs. Kanaya wraps an arm around her waist and pulls Rose closer. ‘I do think that a little discipline is in order.’ 

Rose squirms, knowing exactly where this is going as her captors free hand snakes up along her body to grasp at the bandage. Kanaya gently pulls the bandage off, licking two small pin prick like wounds that were formerly covered by the gauze. Her captive shudders and subconsciously leans against her, pressing her neck a little closer as she does. She bites down.

Jade and Vriska have tossed their now useless weapons aside, each glaring venomously at the other. Vriska draws her sword, a long, savage looking cutlass. ‘You want to go dog girl? Lets go!’ She growls and lunges forwards. Jade barely has time to roll to the side and grab her gun, her white ears pinned backwards and her face contorted in a vicious snarl. She raises the gun up just in time to block the sword. ‘I already told you! I’m not going to surrender!’ Jade retorts and pushes against the gun, trying to put distance between her face and that nasty looking blade. ‘But it would be soooooooo much easier! Heck you could even be like a pet! Wouldn’t you like that!? Feeling safe and secure? Rather than this!’ Vriska pushes down on the blade to illustrate her point. Jade chokes back a whine and pushes up against the blade with a little more strength. ‘Or how about you surrender to me! Or better yet we could join forces! The both of us would be no match for the Violet and Jade armies!’ This catches the blue blood by surprise, she hadn’t even considered being cahoots with Jade. She had to hand it to her. That was a deliciously underhanded plan. That might just win her the war. ‘Hey, that’s real sneaky of you Jade! Gotta hand it to you. I never even thought about that!’

Vriska pulled back and sheathed her sword in a gesture of goodwill. ‘Well, you were right about what you said last time...I am getting sick of this...’ Her ears droop as she tosses the gun down at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first fan fic I have ever posted with confidence. Not saying it is perfect though, it's a hell of a short and I really suck at description. Depending on the reception it gets I might write a few more. Criticism is always welcome. That's how writers get better, right?


End file.
